Soliecrozma
by necrozmaprism
Summary: This is my first pokemon story featuring a relationship between a Pokemon and Human.If you want to be a one-shot or a story with chapters to write a review.


The scene start in Ultra Megalopolis,the member of Ultra Recon Squad named Soliera was send in Megalo Tower to investigate anomalies that look like something opened a Ultra Wormhole.

She entered the in the elevator and start thinking what opened the Ultra Wormhole.

,,Probably is just a loose Nihilego.''Thinking about the probability of the jellyfish Ultra Beast.

Then the elevator doors opened,she walk on the steps to reach the tip of the tower until she saw it.

,,Ne-Necrozma?! Here?''She shout in her mind thinking to see the prism pokemon who absorbed Lunala in front of her.

,,But it don't moving...Probably is completly drained of energy after that battle against that Alolan kid.''Soliera thinking,she then walk in front of it until she gasped.

,,Is...Necrozma penis.''She said,Necrozma penis was pitch black with different colored triangles all over it and a white tip was thick at the base and get thin at the tip.

Soliera just stand there blushing and her eyes on the penis.

,,I think his shaft got open in the battle.''She trying to guess why the prismatic pokemon member was out.

Soliera then moved her arm closer to the member,then she stop and move her arm back.

,,I can't do that,even if is not active I can't do that!''Soliera then shut to herself.

 _,,Do it!''_ A voice is heard

,,Who is here?''Soliera then ask.

 _,,I'm just your mind,just touch it!''_

,,No''she then said to herself.

 _,,DO IT!''_

,,Fine!''Soliera said and moved her hand to Necrozma penis once again,but this time she touch it,it has a rough texture,and have a very powerful smell.

,,What is this smell?''Soliera asked herself.

She then feel her crotch area to get wetter,but when accidentally she moved a little Necrozma body its refractor was in directly on a spot when a light that tower made,it absorbed,Necrozma face then start to became white and some shaped appear forming his ,,mouth'' and his ,,eyes.''It then suddenly levitate shocking Soliera.

,,Leonii...Ozma''Necrozma made some sounds,with a angry tone.

Soliera then remind she forgot to take her Ultra Beasts,so she stand there shacking fearing for her then moved his head to see Soliera crotch was wet.

,,Ligh...Necro...LIGHT!''Necrozma then shout.

,,Huh...You don't want to hurt me?''Soliera asked.

Necrozma don't saying anything then it grab Soliera and move her body near to his face.

,,What are you doing?''Soliera asked,then her helmet falled from her head to show her periwinkle eyes.

Necrozma then use Pyshic to put Soliera pants down to se her dripping where Necrozma middle shape that make its mouth a long tounge has the rainbow colors and the tip was look like was cut by a pair of blades.

Soliera then tell Necrozma to put her down,but Necrozma don't listen and start to lick Soliera then start to moan.

,,Stop it please.''Soliera then start to drooling.

Necrozma then insert his tounge inside Soliera cunt licking her moaned felling her nipples get harder.

,,I can't take it anymore!''Soliera then shouted releasing all her pussy juice on Necrozma tounge who quickly retreat to Necrozma.

Necrozma then laid with its legs open and his penis pulsating.

,,Yo-you want to return waht do you do to me?''Soliera asked blushing crazy.

Necrozma just nodded,Soliera then start to lick Necrozma penis,its penis has a glass taste,Soliera lick it from the shaft to the tip.

,,Leoniiii''Necrozma said.

,,You want me to suck it?''Soliera asked still have her tounge out.

Necrozma simply nodded again,Soliera then put the tip of Necrozma penis in her mouth and start sucking.

Necrozma then start to then start to bobbing her head faster on Necrozma penis until she fell Necrozma penis start to shacking,she then tried to freeing her mouth but Necrozma put its hand on her head leaving her mouth still on its penis,Necrozma then moved its hand from Soliera head she then saw Necrozma cum,it was a lavander color,also she had a saliva string fixed to the penis tip.

,,We are finished yet?''Soliera asked with some tears.

Necrozma then put Soliera on her all fours with her ass right in front of it.

,,Wait,your penis is too big you will break me if you do that!''Soliera shouted.

But Necrozma then insert his penis in Soliera breaking her virgin block,making her to cry,Necrozma then start to hump her very slow.

,,I think I will be used to that.''Soliera said to herself.

 **After 10 minutes.**

Necrozma started to hump faster,making Soliera to then feel Necrozma penis is start to shacking meaning he will cum.

,,Out,please!''Soliera shout.

Necrozma then retrieve his penis from Soliera right before it cum,spewing all its cum on her buttcheeks.

Soliera then clean herself,dressing herself back and said something to Necrozma.

,,Ok,if somebody came here and is not me,just play as you were completly drained of energy,ok?''Soliera said.

Necrozma just nodded and start to laying in the position of it were completly drained of entered the elevator and said to herself:

,,I just lost my virginity to a Pokemon''.When she ended saying that she start to blushing crazy.


End file.
